The Ghetto In My Mind
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: A sample of something I started writing and am unsure of whether or not I want to finish... open to plot ideas, review if you want me to continue. Very short as of now, WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER UP, PLEASE R&R 4 UPDATESLONGER CHAPETERS!


Note: This story is from Jounouchi's point of view and if I continue it, I plan on making it to be SxJ. I don't know if I should continue it or not. If you like it, review to motivate me and I'll write more. Suggestions for plot lines are very much wanted and appreciated. I'm also looking for a beta reader. E-mail me plot ideas or if you want to beta for me don't even know if this is the whole first chapter or not, I never write chapters this short. So I guess this is just a sample to see if it's worth finishing.

The Ghetto In My Mind…

I know the chill, the concrete…. the icy feeling as a chain link fence presses against your back. It is a strange sensation that can only be experienced in the presence of an old, crumbling, brick building…. it's that feeling you get when you know…. you're home.

I've always dwelt here, racing with the traffic, sinking with the city. After all, what more could I ask for? I already have all I want. The _honor_ to call _this city_ my _home_. To belong amongst the decaying cement, the beautiful deteriorating apartments, the lust for a chilled summer's rain. To posses the insight to see perfection in the broken side walks, purity in the streets, innocence in the gangs, art within the graffitied subway tunnels, and the pride within a lowlife like myself.

I love my home, and the city has never tempted me with something it could not give. The city always kept it's promises to me. Someway or another, it always gave me everything I've asked for…. Until the day I met Him – the man with a stare that froze the summer rains, defiled the streets, and tore away my pride. No…. not even the city itself could stop him….

He came around a second time on a lonely night. I couldn't see the stars, no one can in Manhattan. Who needs starts anyway? The city lights were more than enough to see by. I'd been walking through the streets for quite sometime and it seemed disturbingly empty for a Saturday night downtown. To the inexperienced onlooker, the town was still loud as hell. But to me…it felt almost silent. There weren't as many whores wondering around, less drunks than usual, fewer cops…it all felt so empty until I felt his arms circle around my waist from behind. I didn't even have to look to know it was him, even after all this time…

"You still let your guard down too easily, inu…" he murmured into my ear seductively, very lightly brushing his lips against the skin of my neck. I shuddered, leaning against him.

"Seto…You came back…" My words came out as more a of whimper.

"No, you're wrong, Jounouchi" his arms left me and I turned around to face him. "I haven't come back for you. I just wanted to see if you would still give yourself up to me so easily…" Smirking, he pushed me against the wall of a building, pressing his lips against mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. His words hurt me, as they always had. Yet I still submitted to him readily, allowing him access to any part of me that he wanted.

Moaning softly, feeling the all too familiar sensation of his hands roaming my body, I couldn't help but be taken back into my memories. Thoughts weave a tangled web, and the source of this knot began nearly two years ago. The first time I had seen Him in my part of town. It was a night much like this one…a night that was oh so empty and oh so silent…

END CHAPTER ONE.

A/N: ok, yes yes yes, I know. This took a LONG time to get up and it's still REALLY short. Oh well. The next one will be longer because guess what? I have an idea. Lol I just wanted to leave it at a bit of a cliff hanger…next chapter we'll be going back in time a couple years…see how the two meet and see how things begin to develop between them. Review please, otherwise I won't bother updating. ((this is also unedited so forgive any errors))


End file.
